XS Shock Grenade
The XS Shock Grenade is a weapon that appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 3. It is a special kind of grenade used to disable enemies without killing them. Monolith Timeline PDA listing The Armacham XS Shock Grenade was designed to temporarily disable organic and electromechanical targets. When detonated, it releases a localized electromagnetic pulse to disrupt electrical systems as well as a concussive wave to stun physical targets without causing physical injury. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' The XS Shock Grenades were designed to temporarily disable enemies, either by stunning organic targets and/or disrupting electrical systems such as the REV6 Powered Armor. When a Powered Armor is in range of this grenade it will freeze up and become a sitting target. Not even the Elite Powered Armor is immune to this effect. When detonated, it releases an electromagnetic pulse as well as a concussive wave, similar to the attack used by the Replica Assassins. Although both Armacham Technology Corporation and Replica enemies can drop this type of grenade, they are never used against the player. The Shock Grenade will be more common in later stages, especially before the Powered Armor encounter, both in Project Origin and Reborn. When thrown, it produces a neon blue glow. On Hard mode, it is best to save the Shock Grenades for use in emergencies and strong enemy encounters, say Power Armor, Heavy Armor or group of heavy soldiers. While used on enemies, they will take less damage to go down, which is very advantageous for the player. Alma Wade and Specters cannot be stunned by these grenades, and Abominations move too quickly to feasibly be affected. Cooking the grenade will sometimes help the chance of a stunning hit. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The Shock Grenade makes a return in F.E.A.R. 3, with almost the same attributes as seen in F.E.A.R. 2, but now with the added ability to shock and kill regular enemies. It also has a different appearance, being a dark-colored sphere with a maze-like design on the shell, and are now simply referred to as "Zap grenades." These grenades are uncommon, sometimes being found in stashes, and rarely dropped by Replica Troopers, but most often they are found before a fight with a Powered Armor, such as the REV9 Powered Armor or Enhanced Power Armor. Replica Troopers will exclusively throw this grenade type at the player, and the last Armacham Soldiers faced in Interval 07 will also throw this grenade. The Zap grenades are more dangerous to the player than regular frag grenades, due to the constant damage output until the grenade explodes 5 seconds later, and the grenade often damages the player until they got out of its effective range, which is about 16 feet wide. Due to the grenades' electrical nature, they are a prime weapon to utilize against robotic or mechanical enemies, such as Mech Mules and Power Armors. When in an "idle" state, the grenades will emit a soft blue glow in the dark. As with frag grenades, the Shock Grenade will emit beeping sound when armed, and if a live Shock Grenade lands near Point Man's location, a blue warning icon acts as grenade danger indicator. The Zap grenades appear in Intervals 02, 04, 05, 06 and 07. Trivia *Unlike in F.E.A.R. 2 when "cooking" a grenade, in F.E.A.R. 3 grenades no longer explode in the player's hand, instead, when the fifth tick is reached the player will throw the grenade about 12 feet away. *Like other grenades in F.E.A.R. 2, the XS Shock Grenade is modeled after M26 grenade, it has similar behavior to portable EMP device in reality. Gallery 20180523111124_1.jpg|Shock Grenade cooked at the hands of Point Man in F.E.A.R. 3. 20180523111131_1.jpg|Shock Grenade effect expending in the air, before explode. es:XS Shock Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Energy Weapons